falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Megaton
|type=large |bilde=Megaton.png |besk=Porten til Megaton i morgensolen. |sted= loc.jpg |kart=Map over Megaton.jpg |karbesk=Megaton sett fra luften, med guide |marker=Megaton |leder=Lucas Simms |doktor=Megaton Clinic |kjøpmenn=Craterside Supply Moriarty's Saloon (drinker) The Brass Lantern (mat) |quests= Following in His Footsteps The Power of the Atom The Wasteland Survival Guide Blood Ties Church Donations Walter's Scrap Metal Treatment Leo's Drug Habit }} , er en rar, livlig bosetning, omgitt av tykke, ugjennomtrengelige vegger. De har en bevegelig port som er voktet av en snikskytter som heter Stockholm, og en robot som heter Deputy Weld. Du kan gå inn og ut så mye du vil, men det er smart å legge vekk våpenet. Det er den største eksisterende bosettelsen i Capital Wasteland utenom Rivet City. Megaton skal være den første befolkede byen som spilleren møter etter å ha forlatt hvelvet. Noen nye spillere kan ved uhell ikke finne byen, men med tanke på at den er så nær Vault 101, at den er ganske synlig, og den ganske enkle veien dit gjør det ganske vanskelig å bomme, og det er sansynligvis det første sporet på sivilisasjon som Lone Wanderer møter på. Beliggenhet Megaton ligger sør for Springvale og vest for Grayditch, på grensen til den nordvestre delen av forstedene i DC. * Den enkleste måten å komme seg hit er å gå direkte sør-øst fra Vault 101. På det tidspunktet er det ganske synlig. Du kan også gå øst, inn i Springvale, og gå direkte sør derfra. Opprinnelse og historie Megaton ble bygget av en gruppe mennesken som ville slå seg ned i Vault 101, men som ble bortvist. De stod igjen uten noe, og søkte ly i et krater laget av en stor bombe (men ikke etter en eksplosjon av en bombe) og et stort fly. Derfra konstruerte de et sted de kunne kalle for et hjem av deler av fly som de fant på en nærliggende ødelagt flyplass, antageligvis Dulles International eller Reagan National Airport. De fikk også hjelp av Children of the Atom, som tilber bomben i krateret de bygde rundt. Flyet Det store flyet kan enda bli sett i biter gjennom hele byen. Cockpiten og nesen er bygd inn i Craterside Supply, sansynligvis som en utilgjengelig del hvor Moira bor. Hoveddelen av skroget brukes som Armory, og bakdelen av flyet er på Lucas Simms' tak, som sansynligvis er hvor Stockholm bor, samt et utmerket sted for en sniper. Du kan komme deg inn dit via en dør i taket i Simms' hus. Vingene ser ut som et par "finner" som ligger symetrisk i forhold til hverandre ved porten inn til Megaton, og de to motorene er separert. Den ene brukes for å drive mekanismen som åpner porten til Megaton, mens den andre er over veien til common house, og skaper vind. En annen måte å komme opp dit er å hoppe på taket fra gjerdet nær vannstasjonen. Selv om det tar lengre tid, er det mulig å snakke med Stockholm på denne måten. Folk Steder Relaterte quest * Following in His Footsteps Storylinen i Fallout 3. Hovedquest. * The Power of the Atom - En side-quest i Megaton som går ut på å desarmere eller detonere bomben i Megaton, noe som skaffer deg ditt første hus. * The Wasteland Survival Guide - Du får dette oppdraget av Moira Brown, eieren av den lokale butikken, Craterside Supply. * Treatment - Snakk med Walter for å starte dette mini questet. * Walter's Scrap Metal * Church Donations * Leo's Drug Habit * Blood Ties - Lucy West spør deg om å lever et brev til familien i Arefu. * Du kan begynne The Replicated Man quest, om du går opp til Craterside Supply. PÅ et bord bak disken bak døren ligger det en holotape med en pistol og en Radaway. Om du sniker deg inn i Megaton Clinic sitt bakrom ligger det en holotape ved en datamaskin der som også starter questet. Holotapen kan også bli funnet i Nathan and Manya's House. Noen ganger kan du se Victoria Watts utenfor byen, ved siden av Micky. Du kan også starte questet ved å snakke med henne. thumb|250px|Avhengig av spillerens handlinger, kan Megatons bombe ende opp med å detoneres thumb|250px|Lucas Simms, sheriff i Megaton Merkbart Bytte * Inne i Lucas Simms' House, på pulten i det innerste rommet på andre etasje finner du Bobblehead-Strength (Pass på å samle denne før du sprenger byen, om du skal gjøre det). * 4 Pre-War Book i Billy Creel sitt hus. * Ett Grognak the Barbarian i Jericho sitt hus. * Flere våpen og ammunisjon kan bli funnet i Armory, hvor du må drepe eller deaktivere Deputy Steel. * Ett Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual kan bli funnet på en hylle i ett ødelagt hus på toppen av haugen mellom Megaton og Super-Duper Mart. Huset ligger ved siden av en stor, rusten silo. * Hollowed-Out Rock som ligger utforbi den sørvestre veggen i Megaton, inneholder en Sniper Rifle, ammunisjon, Stealth Boy, noen Stimpacker, og en lapp fra "E" til "S", kalt "As Requested". * Om du ikke har noe mot å miste litt karma, kan du gå til The Brass Lantern for å få 300 caps. Om du går inn og går til venstre og deretter går inn en annen dør, finner du en terminal. Hack den, og du ser en mulighet hvor det står "open floor safe." Når du velger den kan du forlate terminalen. Til høyre for terminalen, på gulvet, burde det være en firkant som er "floor safe". Åpne den og du finner 300 caps. Notiser * Om du begynner å sloss med menneskene i Megaton, kan du enkelt og greit bruke en Stealth Boy for å forsvinne helt, noe som gjør at folkene i Megaton slutter helt å lete etter deg, som om ingenting noensinne skjedde. Du kan til og med angripe noen, for så å bruke en stealth boy, og samtidig snakke med dem, og du kommer til å få vennlige svar. Enten er dette en mulig bug, eller så fungerer stealth boy også som en "Peace Maker", eller en eller annen form for "Automatic Escape", selv om den kun funker med de fredelige folkene i Megaton. (Det er sansynligvis det samme i Rivet City og Tenpenny Tower). * Når spilleren nærmer seg Megaton kan han/hun se gribber eller lignende fugler som sirkler over byen. * Selv om den ikke har noen funksjon i det hele tatt, er det mulig å komme seg opp på seksjonen med flyets hale oppå Simms' hus. Du må stable opp gjenstander så du kan hoppe opp på taket fra forsiden av Waterworks. Det er ingenting der oppe, men det kan være at dette var et område som skulle bli utviklet, men aldri ble det. Det er en slag sti, samt dører man ikke kan åpne. Det er også mulig å nå dette stedet gjennom Lucas Simms' hus. Det er en dør i taket i andre etasje, som leder opp til taket, hvor man lett kan nå haleseksjonen av flyet. * Du kan komme deg ut av Megaton uten å gå gjennom porten. Du må opp mot haleseksjon, se på flyet (det vil si, ikke mot Megaton) og hoppe opp på rekkverket til venstre. Det kan ta flere forsøk, og du må muligens slippe det du holdet først. Herfra kan du hoppe opp på bakenden av haleseksjonen. Ved å gjøre dette kommer du til å befinne deg i en slags annet univers hvor det er null fiender og stråling. Du merker kun de forskjellige høydene. Det virker også som om det flyter gress over alt. Dette er hvor NPCer fra Megaton havner om de forsvinner fra byen. * Det er mulig, på PC-versjonen, å komme inn igjen i Megaton etter å sprengt byen i The Power of the Atom. Du må bruke en konsoll kommandoen for å gjøre dette. Bruk fast travel til megaton, skriv inn kommandoen i konsollen, gå inn i bakken, og du burde se noe som sier at det går til Megaton. Gå inn i denne, og du ender opp i Megaton som byen var før du detonerte bomben. * Det hender ofte at mange farlige skapninger anriper Megatons port. Yao Guia, Sentry Bot, Giant Radscorpions, en Protectron og til og med patruljer fra Enclave samt Deathclawer, alle som betyr slutten på Deputy Weld. * Om du har god karma (og ikke har sprengt Megaton), kan tilfeldige Megaton Settlers komme til deg og gi deg en tilfeldig gjenstand eller noen caps, og sier noe som "I wish there were more people like you in the world." Gaven kan, som sagt, være alt fra mat og stimpacks til ammunisjon, hva som helst. Dette kan også skje med slavere i Paradise Falls om du har dårlig karma. Bugs * Av og til når man går inn i Megaton, plasserer spillet personer i en startposisjon som er på høyde med balkongene, noe som får spilleren til å falle til døden. Dette skjer ofte med Walter, ettersom at hans startposisjon ofte er at han lener seg på rekkverket utenfor arbeidsplassen hans. (Bugsene nedenfor kan være en følge av denne feilen.) Personer som dør på denne måten kan vekkes til live igjen ved bruk av konsollen (klikk på personens kropp og skriv "resurrect"). ** Dette problemet skjer oftere med spillere som besøker Megaton oftere, og dermed krever at verdenskartet på reloades ofte. At NPCer dør er mindre sansynlig om du besøker Megaton mind; for eksempel om du bruker Super Duper Mart som hjem istedenfor, oog simpelthen besøker Megaton for handling og quests (for eksempel The Wasteland Survival Guide). * Det er en bug hvor Confessor Cromwell kan dø helt uventet. Hans død påvirker ingen quests. Det er mulig at dette er ment til å skje, ettersom at vannet, som alle andre vannkilder i spillet, er høyt radioaktivt. * Det er en annen bug i spillet hvor Nathan kan bli funnet død i det radioaktive vannet. Når dette skjer kan du ikke snakke med Manya lenger, ettersom at alt hun snakker om er Nathan. * Om du tar med en follower inn i Megaton, og hopper fra nivå til nivå, er det mulig at din follower faller til sin død. * Om spilleren sprenger Megaton, kan spilleren ofte merke lagging når de går tilbake til ruinene. * Om du brukte koder til å få maks antall caps, og bruker fast travel tilbake til Megaton, kan du få dine caps redusert til rundt 20 caps, og om du sover i My Megaton House kan alle capsene sporløst forsvinne. * Om du har god karma og byen begynner å gi deg gaver, kan de innbyggerene som skal gi deg gaver sitte fast på ett av byens bad. For å løse dette holder det å sjekke disse rommene. * I spillerens hus i Megaton er det to steder du kan sitte fast (noe som er veldig plagsomt, ettersom at du ikke kan bruke fast travel her). I rommet ditt, om du hopper bak sengen din kan du ikke komme deg tilbake uten å laste inn ett lagret spill. En annen er nede i ditt hus, i stolen ved siden av din Bobblehead Collector's Stand, om du hopper bak denne stolen kan du ikke hoppe ut igjen, og du må laste inn ett tidligere lagret spill. * Det er en bug når du går inn i The Brass Lantern, hvor Dogmeat vil angripe Leo eller Andy Stahl uten grunn. * Før patchen som nevnes nedenfor ble utgitt, kunne du av og til finne manglende personer, hvis lik du ikke kunne finne noen stede. På Xbox 360-versjonen, kunne disse bli funnet, om de ikke allerede var døde. For å finne dem, kan du gå inn i Lucas Simm's hus og bruke døren som leder deg opp til flybiten som ligger på toppen av huset hans. Herfra kan du gå opp trappene og mot balkongen mot sentrum av Megaton. Du bør nok fortelle followerene dine å vente her, inkludert Dogmeat. Det er også en god ide å lagre før du prøver hvert hopp i den følgende sekvensen. Hopp på rekkverket til høye, og snu deg så du ser mot flyet. Herfra, hopp på den venstre siden av flyet. Det ser ikke ut som om det er ett trygt sted å lande, men det er det. Når du kommer hit, gå litt rundt på siden av flyet og prøv å hoppe opp på toppen. Du kan gå rett gjennom det lille gjerdet på toppen av flyet. Vær forsiktig så du ikke faller ned i hullet i midten når du kommer deg til toppen. Deretter, gå foran turbinen, snu deg mot den, og spring mot den, for så å hoppe litt til høyre for den. Du burde lande litt høyere. Herfra kan du gå mot den bakerste delen av flyet, hvor veggen rundt megaton er. Når du kommer til tuppen av halen, så bør du lagre så du bare kan laste inn denne saven og prøve igjen, hvis du bommer. I tillegg bør du passe på at du har fult liv før du prøver deg på dette hoppet. Hopp av halen på flyet, og over veggen. Om du greier det, burde du være på den andre siden av veggen. Nå må du gå litt nordover hvor Springvale School skulle være på kartet. Den beste måten å gjøre dette på er å sette et merke på Springvale School på ditt kart, og fortsette å se på kartet for å være sikker på at det er dit du går. Etter hvert bør du kunne se alle de manglende personene like ved siden av hverandre. Noen har funnet så mange som Lucas Simms, Colin Moriarty, Billy Creel og Walter stående der på likt. Etter patchen var det i dette tilfellet kun Lucas Simms som kom tilbake til Megaton. Fiksete Bugs i Megaton(Patch 1.1) * Ved den 15. desember 2008 for PS3) samt den 13. januar 2009 (Xbox 360/PC), da utgivelsen av Patch 1.1.0.35, ble problemene med uventende forsvinnelser og dødsfall av NPCer fikset. Når man går inn i Megaton, og NPCene ikke har dødd før, bør du kunne finne alle dine manglende NPCer, inkludert de det skjedde oftest med, Walter, Billy Creel, Colin Moriarty, and Andy Stahl. **''Merk: Etter utgivelsen av patch 1.4.0.6 har det blitt rapportert at Colin Moriarty kan forsvinne fra Megaton, og bli funnet på samme sted som før patch 1.1.0.35.'' Galleri Bilde:Megaton inside.jpg|sett fra innsiden Bilde:Megaton 2.JPG|sett fra utsiden Bilde:Megaton-inside-night.jpg|Megaton om natten Ødeleggelsen av Megaton En kjapp video over hva som skjer når du sprenger Megaton. http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=AmXHN5XEKOk 425px de:Megaton en:Megaton es:Megatón fi:Megaton fr:Megaton hu:Megaton it:Megaton ko:메가톤 nl:Megaton pl:Megatona pt:Megaton ru:Мегатонна sv:Megaton zh:兆吨镇 Kategori:Byer Kategori:Megaton